The Princess and the Servant
by Cecrecy
Summary: Charles/Chuck Bass, a poor boy and son of the kitchen servant in one of the biggest palaces in England. Blair Waldorf, daughter of the king of England. Chuck and Blair, greatly in love.
1. Nine

_Yeah yeah I know, another fic. I'm sorry, I will be updating them... (I guess) but not now anyways, I'm having a lot on my mind lately..._

**_Summary: Charles Bass, a poor boy and son of the kitchen servant in one of the biggest palaces in England. Blair Waldorf, daughter of the king of England. _**

* * *

><p>Nine was his lucky number, for many reasons, though the biggest was that on that age he met Blair Cornelia Waldorf.<p>

The daughter of King Harold, the king of England. She was simply off-limits, firstly because she was royal, a princess and he was just a poor no-body that helped his father out in the kitchen when he had to, and secondly because she was a few years older than him. Two years to be exact.

Blair Cornelia Waldorf had brown hair and dark brown eyes, like her father. Chuck thought her to be a goddess. _His_ goddess, but only in his deepest dreams.

He was a nobody it wasn't like she had even noticed him staring- no _drooling_ over her. Her beautiful smile, that made him smile too. Her dark eyes, that could swallow him like no other could. And her long brown curls, which he wanted to tangle his fingers in every single time. Blair was unreachable. Charles- (or as his nephew called him) Chuck, wasn't stupid, he understood that Blair could never be really his. But that did not stop him from fantasising about it.

''Charles!'' Chuck flinched, he looked up to see that his dreams had been interrupted by his father.

He scowled at his son, ''Would you stop the daydreaming and get up to help me? NOW!''

Chuck jumped up from his wooden chair and replied nervously, ''Yes father! I'll help.''

''Good, cause you need to get me something.'' smirked Bart at his son.

**_.~!~.~!~._**

''Blair! Sweetheart, are you ready for the ball?'' Harold Waldorf asked, as he knocked on his daughters bedroom door.

''Just a minute daddy!'' Blair replied.

She checked herself in the floor length mirror once more and finished the final touches to her hair. She smirked, she looked divine. Every single male attention would be drawn to her, she was sure. She opened her door and her father looked her over.

''You look beautiful my princess.'' smiled her father.

Blair smirked again and moved passed her father replying, ''I know.''

**_.~!~.~!~._**

Chuck groaned, of course… his father asked him to do one simple thing and he couldn't accomplish it. How… expected.

No wonder his father acted like he didn't exist sometimes, no wonder his mother had left him before he turned seven. He was a nobody. He had no money, no mother, no designer clothes and no one who loved him. That was how it was supposed to- and would always be. He sighed and plopped himself down on one of the wooden chairs. The loud music, coming from the ballroom was heard. It was elegant music, which was danced on only by the richest of people who were invited by only the king himself.

He wasn't allowed to go in, but sometimes he couldn't help himself and he would hide himself behind one of the curtains and sneak a peek. Look at the way the people danced, stare at the chandeliers hanging high above the crowd and stare at _her_, of course. The way she danced always fascinated him, so elegantly and gently. Once his eyes had found her, he couldn't take them off of her. That had caused him to be late when he had to help his father out, many times. Not that he cared anyway.

He opened the curtains slowly, his eyes searching for her all over the ballroom. It did not take him long. There she was, as beautiful as ever. Dressed in a dress that could only fit a real princess. God how much he wanted to touch her, or simply talk to her. He had never done that before and he wasn't allowed to either. But tonight he simply did not care. He hadto talk to her, he just _had_ to. The only problem was that he wasn't allowed to be inside the ballroom. And he wasn't dressed for the occasion.

He looked around the room he currently was in searching for a solution and, to his surprise, he found one.

**_.~!~.~!~._**

''Blair ,darling, are you enjoying yourself?'' Harold asked.

Blair smiled and nodded, ''It's beautiful in here, daddy, I simply adore the chandeliers.''

Harold laughed, ''I know you do, sweetheart.''

Another handsome looking man of the male population came over to her and asked if she wanted to dance with him. Blair glanced at her father for his approval and with a short nod from him, the handsome man led her away to the dance floor.

They danced for a while and Blair tried her best to concentrate and listen to the guy's babbling about how majestic of a dancer she was. And about how magnificent the ballroom had been furnished and decorated. And suddenly, Blair not thought him to be handsome anymore. He was exactly like all of them. Boring and only interested in her good name and mostly her money. This happened all of the time, Blair was used to it.

And after she found a way to escape the guy's life story with some lame excuse about her being too tired to dance any more, she returned by her father's side.

''So Blair, darling, what did you think of him? He's a good dancer, no?''

Blair did not even try to hide her displeasure, she was with her father and with her father she could always be honest.

Blair groaned, ''Oh daddy, he was sooo boring! I'm glad I do not have to speak a word with him again, anytime soon!''

Harold laughed, ''No you do not sweetheart.''

Blair sighed sadly, ''Daddy? Am I ever going to find my prince?''

Harold kissed his daughter on her cheek replying, ''You know Blair, There is a saying. You will find love the moment when you least expect it. He is somewhere out there, darling. You just have to be patient.''

**_.~!~.~!~._**

Chuck groaned, _Holy lords of England! these clothes are itchy! _

This was going to be harder than he thought, how was he supposed to act normal like he was one of them, when he could barely contain himself from scratching himself all over his body? He had to make it work though, he didn't really care. As long as he would be able to talk to her. Just to hear her voice, he had heard many times, only not meant for him. He looked around the room and he found her in no time. Everyone was enjoying their selves, laughing, dancing except for her. She was stood next to her father, with a bored expression printed on her face. Her lips formed in a pout, he thought she was cute. But seeing her like that, knowing that the many _older_ male bachelors who have tried to entertain her, had failed, had destroyed his courage. He needed a drink.

**_.~!~.~!~._**

Blair became more bored by the second. This was how it always ended up. Blair being bored out of her mind. It was not like she was ever going to find her fairytale prince, it was just not meant for her. She had been trying so many times to make it work with so many guys. But they never gave her that breathtaking feeling she always dreamed about. Never that special feeling inside her belly like there were a million of little butterflies flying around inside her stomach. Never that electrifying feeling with just a simple touch. She was never going to find _the one_.

**_.~!~.~!~._**

He couldn't remember how many drinks he had been drinking, but it never felt like it was enough. He was too much of a coward to do what he wanted to do for so already so many years now. But he didn't want to be a coward anymore, he was Charles Bass! And to many people that would not mean much, but to him it meant the world. Basses were not scared of anything, his father always said. He was right.

He slammed the now empty glass down on the bar table and turned around. But she wasn't there anymore, panic was rising inside him right away as he wondered where she might have gone to. Until a small hand softly poked him on his shoulder. He turned around, preparing himself for the wrath of Bart Bass, only to be robbed of his breath, and leave him dizzy.

Blair Cornelia Waldorf was standing right in front of him, smiling like she was happy to see him there. He felt like he was flying, never known it was possible to feel like this. But her dazzling smile proved him wrong to no ends. Her beauty was intoxicating and leaving him breathless. If he would die now, he would die a happy Chuck.

Blair had been receiving all of the male attention all night (like expected), but never did one of the many bachelors look at her like that. Like she was the most stunning thing he had ever seen. She studied his features, only to become light-headed herself. He was simply outright gorgeous. A true handsome guy. She had seen him for the first time tonight but she felt like she had known him for a lifetime. The magnetic pull between them was undeniable and so was the chemistry.

Their eyes seemed to be fixed on each other and neither said a word. Blair too shocked about her feelings towards him and Chuck too shocked about his dream girl standing right in front of him. This was his chance, it was now or never.

''H-hi, P-princess- your highness.'' He stuttered.

With struggle trying to keep his nervousness to himself.

Blair's smiled remained, ''Hello there, I have not seen you around before, so I wanted to introduce myself- though I think you already know me.'' she said, somehow for the first time in her life a little tensed herself.

She silently cursed herself for saying what she had said. _Though I think you already know me? _She scoffed inwardly. _Now he must think of me as a arrogant female!_

Chuck tried to smile, still too tensed up.

''Ye-yes… I uh- I am actually here for the first time.''

He slapped himself inwardly, he was already lying.

Blair seemed to believe him, ''Ah so, this is your first visit in London, if I understand correctly?''

_Say no, say no, say no, SAY NO!_

''Yes. It is.''

_Oh God!_

Blair smiled even brighter.

''So then, where are you from? I have always wanted to know how it is like, being outside London!''

Chuck frowned in surprise.

''You have never been outside London, your highness?''

She shook her head with a sad smile.

''Oh and please call me Blair.'' she grinned as her former happy smile returned.

Chuck did something extremely rare for him to do. He actually smiled. Like really smiled. Something he secretly did only when he was watching her laugh and having a nice time at the former balls.

''Blair…'' he whispered.

Her name, heaven on his tongue.

She laughed, ''What is your name?''

''Ch-chuck. Chuck Bass.''

Blair grabbed his hand, trying not to squeal a electrical feeling was going threw her body.

''Come on Chuck!'' she smiled, dragging him away, ''Let's dance''

**_.~!~.~!~._**

Chuck and Blair were having the time of their lives. Both never wanting the night to end. It was truly a dream coming true for Chuck, as for Blair, she felt alive for the first time in a really long time. Chuck was fun, polite, funny, handsome and very sweet. And not only had she been having a great time, she also had never experienced the feelings and magnetic pull towards someone. He was her dream prince, she realised. He was the man she had been hoping to meet someday, finally she had met him. Chuck felt all in all the same way. Never wanting the night to ever end.

But of course right at that moment, he had to be caught.

''Charles Bartholomew Bass? What are you doing in here!'' his father yelled angrily.

Chuck wanted to cry at that moment. They pulled back from each other slowly, while continuing to stare at each other.

Less than five seconds later Chuck was being grabbed by his collar.

Blair was shocked, as was the entire ballroom. In a second everyone's attention was turned to Chuck and Bart. Harold came to stand beside his daughter.

''Charles you know you're not being allowed to be here!'' Bart hissed, as quietly as he could, not wanting to cause a scene.

''Ah Bartholomew. What is the matter here?'' Harold asked.

Bart turned bright red, Chuck knew at that moment that he was not going to survive the night.

''I am sorry, my king, to have my son here, ruining your event.''

Blair and Harold glanced at each other, and Harold burst out in laughing.

''Not at all, Bartholomew! Blair and your son have been having a great time together, for what I have been given. He was not causing any trouble at all!''

Bart looked between Blair and his son back and fort. He released his son's collar and smiled weakly.

''I am sorry, I believe that there are no trouble. But Charles has not been permitted to be here, he works at the kitchen as a servant.''

Harold laughed again, ''I see. Well I think I can say it for my daughter too,'' he looked at Blair and Blair nodded, understanding him immediately, ''Every staff member of the kitchen will be invited to the masquerade ball, which will take place this coming Friday. That means you and your son will be invited too, Bartholomew.''

There were a lot of gasp heard, including Bart's. It had never happened before; Staff of the king being invited over at a ball. Thrown by the king himself.

Blair gave Chuck another dazzling smile, and he smiled back brightly.

''Th-the masquerade ball?''

Harold nodded and turned to look at Chuck, ''I hope to see you there Charles.''

With that he turned around with a smile and left the scene. Blair who had watched her father leave turned around only shortly to give Chuck a I-hope-to-see-you-there smile and then quickly followed her father out. Chuck and Bart were left in the middle of the dance floor. Chuck looked at his wristwatch he had been given for his birthday, which had cost him a lot of his own salary.

He and Blair had been dancing for about nine minutes before they were interrupted by his father. Those nine minutes were short but incredible.

Nine was his lucky number for many reasons, this was one of them.


	2. Kisses and hormones

**I am supposed to be sleeping right now, cus me and my family are leaving for Germany tomorrow, but I wanted to do a quick update. Here you go. genießen Sie diese;**

* * *

><p>The next following days had gone by slowly, Chuck was excited but also nervous. Tomorrow was the big day and Chuck didn't know how to feel. All he could think about was her, but were his feelings returned?<p>

His nephew, Carter Baizen, had visited him yesterday and were to stay with him for the following two weeks. Right now Carter was supposed to help Chuck pick out his costume for the masquerade ball, only instead of helping, he found more joy in teasing Chuck about his never ending crush. He had know his nephew had been lusting over the princess of England for years now and he understood why; Blair Waldorf was beauty itself. But he wasn't the dating type, himself.

''Seriously little Bass, you need to lose it sometime. Don't cave to your wishes for too long, Blair Waldorf is out of your reach.'' Carter teased him, while he and Chuck searched through the many clothes.

''Don't refer to me as little ever again, Baizen,'' Chuck sneered back, ''and just because you chose to lose it with the first blonde skank that caught your eye, doesn't mean I should too.''

''You know ,Bass, that's just little boys talk. I cannot wait to see you when you've finally lost it. The first few weeks after are so… educational.''

Chuck rolled his eyes, ''I'm sure they are, nephew of mine.''

Carter began changing the subject like they hadn't just talked about something slightly awkward.

''What are you planning on doing when you see her again?'' he smirked, ''Take her for a long walk through the palace gardens? Or maybe something more intimate?'' Well not really.

''You know that the opportunity of getting caught really gets you really excited, especially the first few times.'' he smirked.

''I'm sure it does, but I'm not planning on doing anything she doesn't want to do.''

''You really are whipped, dude!'' Carted laughed defiantly and after a few moments Chuck joined in. Carter was his nephew, this was usual talk; whatever Carter joked, Chuck joked right back. They cared for each other, though they would never say that out loud.

* * *

><p>''Have you picked something out yet, Blairbear?''<p>

Blair turned to her father with irritation, ''No, I can't seem to find the perfect dress, daddy! This is hopeless!'' She panicked.

Harold chuckled, ''How about this one?'' he asked as he picked up a silver one with black stripes on it. She immediately shook her head.

''No, I wore that one two weeks ago at the Roosevelt's ball!''

''Okay and what about that piece over there, I've never seen you wear that dress.''

''No it doesn't match any of my headbands.''

''Hmm…'' Harold studied the rest of the possible choices and then pointed to another one of them.

''Maybe that one-'' _a yellow mid-thigh dress._

''Too ugly.''

''Or that-'' _a blue strapless one._

''Too blue.''

Harold chuckled and raised his eyebrow, while he looked at his daughter, ''Too blue? Darling are you sure this is about the dresses and not about a certain young brown-haired boy?''

Blair smiled fakely, ''I don't know what you are talking about, daddy.''

''Blairbear, you are my daughter, I know when you're lying to me and you just lied to me.'' he told her, which after she sighed and gave in.

''Fine, this might and I repeat _might_, be about Chuck. I don't understand what's wrong with me, daddy! He was all I could think about for the past few days.''

She watched hopelessly as her father began to smile with joy.

''What is it that is so funny about it, daddy?''

He smiled for a second more, then wrapped his arms around his daughter and laughed, ''I think you found your prince, my sweetheart.''

* * *

><p>When Chuck, Bart and Carter entered the ballroom, the event was in full swing. Everyone was enjoying the beautiful pomp and circumstance. And everyone was having the time of theirs lives, well almost everyone.<p>

When he eventually spotted her dancing with one of the king's hired chefs, she looked bored and she was trying to hide it, in vain. He smiled at the sight of her. The small dress she was wearing hugged her small frame and it matched with her headband. Her purple headband, his favourite colour, which he adored on her. She was breathtaking and extremely… hot! Then he felt something strange down below, something he had never felt before, but before he realised what it was, their eyes locked causing him to forget what he was thinking about.

* * *

><p>Their fifth dance ended as the music stopped. Both only noticed that they were still staring and holding each other until someone cleared his throat.<p>

''Hey Bass, why don't you introduce me to your friend.'' Carter Baizen smarmed.

Chuck, who was a bit irritated at his and Blair's ruined moment, smiled with sweet sarcasm and turned to his older nephew.

''Right, Carter this is Blair Waldorf. Blair this is Carter Baizen my nephew.''

Blair smiled sweetly, like Chuck, only without the hostile meaning, and extended her hand, ''Hi Carter, Chuck has told me about you.''

Carter shook her hand with a smirk.

''He has? Only bad things I hope.''

Chuck smiled nervously, not really knowing were this was headed.

''He has told me about you too,'' Carter smirked, ''to be honest all he ever talks about is you.''

Chuck's eyes widened making Carter's smirk widen too. Blair only blushed and smiled shyly.

''He never seems to think about anything else all day, have I told you that he-''

''Wow! Okay, Baizen, I think Blair has heard enough. Want to get some fresh air, ms Waldorf?''

Blair had only time to nod before she was dragged away towards the exit. Chuck was pissed, but relieved too. Carter had been making it easier by making Chuck seem like a complete idiot. He glanced behind him one last time to see Carter smirk at him as he gave him a thumb up and mouthed a 'have fun'.

They were family after all.

* * *

><p>Finally the smell of fresh mowed grass calmed him. There were no clouds and it was full moon. She looked even more magnificent (if that was even possible), in moonlight. They found a bench and sat on it, neither of the two minding that their hands never released the other.<p>

''It's beautiful isn't it?'' Blair whispered.

''What is?''

''The moon.''

He nodded.

''It is.''

She turned to him, ''So where do you come from?''

He turned to her. Confused.

''What do you mean?''

''You said it was your first time in London. But you work with your father in the kitchen, right?''

He nodded sadly, ''I'm sorry I lied, it just flew out. London is were I was born. I never left.''

''It's okay. I just wanted to know what it was like, you know, outside London or at least outside this palace.''

He nodded, then silence.

An idea came to mind.

''Well Carter and I are supposed to go swimming tomorrow at the lake a few miles from here, would you like to join us? I know that you are a princess and all, but you could go undercover.''

Blair laughed at that.

''That's very sweet of you, but I don't think I go anywhere without people knowing about it.''

''Maybe if you're dressed like a kitchen help or something like that, you could manage to escape safely.''

Blair thought about it.

''Maybe.'' she smiled. He smiled back.

''Don't worry, Carter's the best smuggler I know, he'll get you past the paparazzi.''

Blair giggled, which Chuck found very adorable. Adorable; a word he never used.

''You're so sweet, Chuck Bass.'' she smiled.

And then she leaned in and kissed him. It was so out of the sudden, it struck him, it wasn't like this was the first time he had been kissed. Because kissing was something he was good at. But Blair was the girl of his dreams. He finally responded to the kiss. Immensely enjoying the pleasure it brought him and feeling something weird inside his belly. His first real kiss had been awful, wet, sloppy and disgusting. But _this_ was something else. He would never forget this moment for the rest of his life.

Pure passion, pure sweetness, pure_ love_.


End file.
